


iLove More than Meat

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Sam is embarrassed by what she wrote in Freddie's card. Set on the Valentine's Day before the series finale, "iGoodbye." Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before First Period

It was Valentine’s Day, so I got my friends some cards. I gave one to Gibby in the hall before first period, and tried not to make fun of him or beat him up. I was in an unusually happy mood. He was kinda surprised. I didn’t see Freddie and Carly yet. I decided to give Carly her card in class.  
I had trouble figuring out when to give Freddie’s to him. I decided to run over to his locker and shove it in there when he wasn’t looking. I didn’t want him talking to me about what I said in it, so I was going to avoid and ignore him at school the whole day. I had all day to figure out what to say to him when we’d see each other after school for iCarly.  
Right before the bell for first period rang, I put Freddie’s card in his locker. Carly came up behind me. “Hey, Sam, what’d you just put in Freddie’s locker?”  
I panicked. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” I said, shoving her card into her hands.  
“Thanks,” she said. “Was that Freddie’s card you put in his locker? Why don’t you want to give it to him in person?”  
“I don’t want him asking me about what I wrote.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s stupid.”  
The bell rang and I ran to class. It was weird, since I basically never get to class on time.


	2. Before iCarly

It was hard, trying to avoid Freddie the whole school day, but I managed to do it. I didn’t sit next to him or talk to him in class, and I ate my lunch in the bathroom.  
When I got to Carly’s apartment for the web show after school, she and Spencer were the only ones there. Go figure. They live there. Anyway, I let myself in, since the door was unlocked. Carly was on the computer, and Spencer was making one of his crazy cool sculptures. I started to go through the fridge, and found some leftover ribs, which I started to eat.  
Then Freddie walked in the door.  
“Hey, guys. Happy Valentine’s Day. Thanks for the card, Sam.”  
I made that neck-slashing motion, trying to get him to shut up.  
“It was sweet. Well, coming from you.”  
“What did it say?” Spencer asked.  
Freddie said, “I love you more than meat.”  
“What? You love meat more than anything!” Spencer reminded me.  
“Wait, didn’t you two break up a while ago?” Carly asked.  
“Well…” I said.  
“And weren’t you the one that dumped him?” she continued.  
“Well…”  
“Oh, my gosh! You still like him, don’t you?”  
“No!” Yes.


End file.
